Fated Destiny
by AHChidemebabe
Summary: Someone from Derek’s past makes an appearance in Beacon Hills. As the Alpha, what will this mean for his pack? Once destined to be mates, they must focus on rebuilding their relationship and protecting Beacon Hills from new threats.
1. 1

**_Derek/OFC pairing, AU with a twist. This story does not strictly follow the seasons of the television show, but mainly the concepts. In this story, werewolves completely shift into an actual wolf, and have pack dynamics not present in the show. I'll try to keep it interesting and hope you enjoy :) _**

1

Beacon Hills always brought back painful memories for Rosalie Evans. There was always lingering sorrow when she thought about the Hale family and the fire that killed them. Yet, as much as she hated thinking about dreaded Beacon Hills, it was where she was headed. It was the only place she could turn to. She left her pack in Utah due to leadership dynamics. The pack Alpha ruled the other wolves out of fear instead of respect. It was normal for an Alpha to show their strength, but instilling fear to get your way was not beneficial to the pack. An Alpha focuses on protecting his pack, not personal gain. That was what lead her back to Beacon Hills. Her family had burned in the fire along with the Hales, and now with no family or pack left to turn to, she retreated back to her only home she knew. A family friend, Sam, owned a bar in town. He was her starting point, and she hoped he'd at least give her a place to crash and a hot meal.

Pulling into the Roadhouse Bar Grill, she parked her black SUV and stared out the window. It was a rainy afternoon, and she was really hoping Sam wasn't too busy to talk. Her arrival would likely be an unexpected surprise. He'd want to catch up. Sighing, she opened the door and jogged to the entrance. Stepping through the door, she immediately spotted him behind the bar pouring a few drinks. There were a few patrons in the bar, and one family seated at a booth enjoying a late lunch. As she moved towards the bar, Sam looked up to meet her gaze. "Rose?" he questioned, a smirk forming on his tanned face.

"Hey Sam," she greeted with a smile and short wave.

"Well my Tuesday just got a hell of a lot more interesting, come here girl," he laughed and gestured for her to come behind the bar. After a friendly embrace he pulled her back to look her up and down. "You look good, you doin' alright out in...where was it you left to? Colorado?"

"Utah," she answered and tried to look positive. "That's actually why I'm here," she started and began to fiddle with her blonde locks.

"Why don't you take a seat and we can catch up. I'll be right over," he said in an gentle voice and served the two men waiting for their drinks before joining her at the other end of the bar. Seated away from the existing customers, they had some privacy to discuss her return. "So what's goin' on? You know I'm always happy for a visit, but you seem a little off...take off for six years and then come strolling through town unexpected. Something must be up, yeah?" he questioned and poured himself a beer. "You thirsty?" he added.

"Uh, no thank you," she politely declined and sat up a little straighter on the bar stool. "I left the pack in Utah. Things weren't working out with the Alpha," she started to explain in a hushed voice so the humans wouldn't hear. Sam wasn't a werewolf, but he was in the know and quite helpful to all things supernatural.

"So you came back to Beacon Hills then, yeah? What's your next move then?"

"Well I thought you might be able to help with that," she started and saw him shoot her a smirk.

"You need a place to stay don't you?" he asked in a knowing voice.

"And maybe a temporary job to earn some cash until I get back on my feet and figure out my next move?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"You know you're always welcome. Door's open out back, and you can help out behind the bar tomorrow if you'd like," he gestured behind him where a modest home sat on the south end of the property.

"Can I push my luck and ask for a late lunch?"

"I'll put a burger and fries on for you."

"Thank you, Sam. You don't know how much this means to me. I really appreciate it."

"Well you can show your appreciation tomorrow at eleven when we open. You've always got a place here," he answered and turned to tend to the other customers. Looking at the small television mounted on the wall, she tried to distract herself from her thoughts. Maybe she could start new in an old town. It could be done, right?

* * *

Two weeks later...

Adjusting to his new Alpha powers was proving to be more overwhelming than Derek ever imagined. His new status came with new instincts. It was an odd sensation, but something he was doing his best to accommodate. He could feel a sort of "tie" to the members in his pack, and had a desire to increase the size of it. Isaac, Scott, Erica, Axl and Matt each had their own tether to him. Scott had just recently joined their pack and was still figuring out how to balance being a werewolf and being with Alison. It was something Derek continued to discourage. Mixing human and werewolves in any type of romantic relationship was a bad idea, especially if the human was from an entire family of hunters. Alison's father Chris had an agreement with Derek, but he still didn't trust him. How could he? His bitch of a sister was the reason his entire family and friends were burned alive.

Conflicts with the Argents aside, he was focused on strengthening his pack and rebuilding his home. Those were his two priorities. Most days after school the new wolves were training with him, preparing for their next threat. Even if he had an agreement with Chris Argent, that didn't mean another group of hunters couldn't swing through town and try to kill a few werewolves on their way through. They had to be prepared. Training the new wolves was a very time consuming task, but they were improving. Whenever he wasn't training, he was working on the house. Sundays were usually spent out on his property working on rebuilding. Isaac helped him the most, which was partially because he was living with Derek in the rented loft apartment. They were both ready to be out of there. Aside from Isaac, Axl and Matt would frequently chip in on a Sunday. Matt was actually an old friend of Derek's that used to play basketball with him in high school. He was reliable, smart, and caught on to training quickly. Axl was a different story. He was supposedly a distant relative, but they'd lost track how they were related. He helped here and there with the housework, but spent more time getting in the way. Usually found drinking a beer on the steps, he did more talking than working when it came to the rebuild. Axl was still a valuable member of the pack, and pulled his weight when it came down to it.

On an unseasonably hot Sunday afternoon, Derek found himself swearing at a drill that wasn't working properly. He'd had just about enough for the day, and was completely worn out from training late the night before. "Alright, we're done," he announced to the small group. Isaac dropped the hammer he was holding and muttered something to himself. Matt stopped what he was doing and looked up to his friend in question.

"All finished for the day? Little early isn't it?" Axl piped up from the lawn chair he'd brought for himself.

"This drill is shit, and I'm hungry," Derek answered and moved to his car. The others followed, Matt and Axl getting into their own truck. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat at Sam's," he said and got into the car without waiting for a reply. Isaac followed, joining Derek in the Camaro. Matt and Axl hopped in their truck, and ended up turning right instead of left towards town. It seemed it would just be Derek and Isaac then.

"I'm starving," Isaac said, reaching forward to change the radio station. Derek slapped his hand away, not bothering to make eye contact.

"You're always starving."

"I'm a growing teenager. I need my nutrients," Isaac sarcastically remarked before pulling out his phone. The two rode in silence the rest of the way to Sam's, which Derek preferred. Finding a parking spot was challenging, likely because it was a Sunday afternoon. The lunch rush was still in full swing, and it was nice out so people were seated on the large patio in addition to inside tables. "Oh, can we sit outside?"

"No," Derek retorted and got out of the car once he parked. His beta trailed behind him, eager for a free lunch no matter if they ate inside or outside. There was only two seats left in the entire restaurant, and they were at the bar. Sitting down, Derek grabbed a menu and barely had a chance to look it over before he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Hi, what can I get-" she was cut short when she made eye contact with him. "Derek," she said with finality.

"Rosalie?" he questioned, though he knew it was her. He was so surprised to see her, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh, yeah. I'm back in town...temporarily," she hurried out, clearly nervous and uncomfortable.

"You two know each other?" Isaac just _had _to chime in.

"You could say that," he answered in a low voice.

"I uh..." she stammered, unable to tear her gaze from his. "Do you...what can I get you?" she put her serious face on, all business. He knew it was just an act to avoid talking about any _real_ business between them.

"I'll just have a coke," Isaac answered, looking between the couple. He was clueless as to their history or how they knew each other.

"Whatever's on tap that's good," Derek answered, not breaking eye contact with her. She nodded her head, and quickly returned with one regular coke and a seasonal tap beer.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, maintaining the charade.

"Can I have the cowboy burger with fries? Oh, and a side of ranch please," Isaac politely requested.

"Sure," she smiled sweetly and once again turned to Derek. "Derek?" she asked and he heard her heartbeat speed up when she said his name.

"Just a burger and fries," he said, handing her the menu. She nodded, taking their menus and turned to put the order in.

"What in the hell was that?" Isaac questioned and turned to face him on the barstool.

"Just someone I know from a long time ago," he answered but continued to watch Rosalie instead.

"Seems like a little more than, 'someone I know' to me."

"Yeah, well that someone has werewolf hearing just like you and I, so be careful what you say," he warned and the teen blushed. Derek saw her smirk, ever so slightly, before returning to her other customers. He couldn't believe she was in town. A week after the fire she'd bailed and took off to some other state. Things had ended between them and he hadn't heard from her since. He knew Sam kept in contact with her, and he'd even mentioned she ended up somewhere in Utah or Colorado. He couldn't remember which, but it didn't matter. That was all he'd heard. Radio silence. Although, he hadn't made any attempts to contact her either, so he guessed it was just as much of a surprise for her to see him.

It took a while for their food to arrive because of how busy it was, but Rosalie kept her distance until their order was up. "Refill?" she asked them as she set down two piping hot plates of food. They both nodded and she quickly returned with filled drinks. The two wolves ate in silence. Isaac was texting someone the entire time and Derek watched her work behind the bar. He caught a few glimpses of Sam here and there, but he was at the other end of the bar or running food so he didn't have a chance to say hello. Once they were finished with their meal, she came back with the tab.

Derek got out some cash and said, "It's good to see you, Rose." He held onto the bill as she reached for it. It seemed she didn't want to answer, but eventually made eye contact with him.

"Can we just...not?" she questioned, and finally he saw her tough exterior start to crack. Her blue eyes softened and he could feel her emotions starting to rise.

"If you need a place next week, you know where to find me," he offered before turning to leave.

They left Sam's and were halfway home when Isaac finally asked, "What did you mean when you offered her a place? Is she homeless or something?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me anything? I can sense that whoever she is, she's got you all worked up."

"We used to be together. A long time ago. She's back in town, why, I'm not sure. I was just offering her a place to be for the full moon. It's next week," he reluctantly explained. Isaac must have sensed that the conversation was over, because he didn't ask anything further. The two wolves made their way up the stairs to Dereks loft apartment. Even though it was spacious, it was inconvenient. The Hale house was in a much more ideal location with plenty of room to survive full moons, but would still take a few weeks of construction to be finished. Settling in for the night, Derek and Isaac retreated to their separate rooms. Rosalie kept a constant presence in Derek's thoughts, and for the first time in years he thought about the day he last saw her...

_Ten years ago..._

_"Derek, I just can't be here anymore. I can't be around this constant reminder of what happened."_

_"Rose, wait," he started to say, but she held up her hand to interrupt._

_"Stop. Please, please don't make me stay. You have to let me go. Give me a chance to start new. You should too."_

_"Start new? You can't erase what happened. Running from it won't do anything, it won't fix it, and it won't bring our families back!" he argued. _

_"Laura needs you, focus on helping her. Go with tour sister Derek." He was so angry with her for wanting to leave. They should go together, not their separate ways. Laura was headed to New York, and he wanted, no, needed, Rosalie to come with or stay in Beacon Hills with him. They were meant to be mates, not on the other side of the country from each other._

_"Rose you know I can't do that. I can't just let you leave, we're supposed to be together."_

_"What, because our parents arranged us to be mates? You think that matters now?" He remained silent, unsure how to answer. "I'm sorry, Derek. I care for you, and you know that, but I need to try to forget. Staying with you is too hard and too painful a reminder of what's happened here," she blurted out and wiped the tears away. _

_The rain pelted down on them as they stood outside the charred Hale house. He was at a loss for words, unsure how to convince her to stay. Sam was waiting in his SUV parked in the driveway. She took a few cautious steps towards him, raised up on her toes for a slow, tearful kiss, and turned away. His eyes stayed glued to the ground as he heard her hip in Sams vehicle and drive away, out of Beacon Hills and out of his life..._


	2. 2 (08-11 19:50:42)

Rosalie knew she eventually would run into Derek. It was inevitable. Her second night in town she and Sam had a conversation over a bottle of whiskey about Derek and the werewolf situation of Beacon Hills. He told her how Derek came to be Alpha, his pack, and the agreement between a local family of hunters. It was a lot to take in, but she wanted to know what he had to say. She wasn't sure she planned on staying in town for good, her original intention was for it to be temporary, but she was going to be spending a few full moons in the area and needed to know the status quo of the local wolves. She was pleased to hear Derek was repairing his family's home after all these years, but it also resurfaced painful memories.

Seeing him in person again forced her mind to relive her last day in town. She had left to escape the horror that happened at the Hale house, their families burning alive, and went her own way to try to forget. The problem was, she ended up in a worse situation out in Utah, and as fate would have it she found herself back in Beacon Hills where it all started. She and Derek's fathers had arranged them to be mates once they were of age, but the fire happened before they saw it through. They were just teenagers at the time, not really understanding the full impact of pack dynamics back then. Now, as adults, she knew her and Derek becoming mates would have meant their packs uniting. Unfortunately, after the fire there were no packs to unite. Needing to escape, she left. It was as simple as that.

Ten years later there they were, having an awkward conversation in Sam's bar. She did her best to avoid him the week before the full moon, but time had run out. She packed herself a duffel bag of fresh clothes to change into and left Sam a note. Her plan was to head out to the preserve away from town to spend the night. As a born wolf with a lifetime of experience, she was actually excited to stretch her legs and have a night to let her wolf out. If she happened to run into him, so be it. She wasn't going to stress out over it, and she was determined to act mature about their situation. They weren't teenagers anymore, and she wasn't going to act like one. They could coexist in Beacon Hills, and survive the full moon. In peace...or so she thought.

She drove out to the preserve, parked her car, and set off for the woods. Setting down the black duffel, she hid it against a tree and brushed some leaves against it to conceal it. She felt a strange feeling of familiarity at the landscape which surrounded her. The leaves scattered around her and the fresh air made her wolf anxious to let loose. It reminded her of countless nights spent running with her family, her pack, and the Hale pack. Lost memories of excitement, joy, and a carefree feeling that was now foreign flirted through her thoughts. She'd grown up in these woods. Her pack visited frequently to discuss business with the Hales and sometimes to simply enjoy each other's company. It was much simpler then, and she missed that. Once again pulling her mind to the present, she focused on the moon. It was time, and she quickly shifted into her second form of a light colored wolf.

She had run the familiar trails and paths, enjoying the sense of freedom her wolf provided. She maintained caution to ensure no hunters or threats of any sort appeared, but was generally enjoying herself. The freedom she felt was overwhelming. Shifting always provided a release of tension. It reminded her of a theoretical weight lifting, and she was finally able to stretch her legs. After a few hours, she stopped to drink from a small pond. It looked like clean water, and she figured it was as good a spot as any to rest for a moment. Before she even had the chance to take a drink a low growl sounded from the south side of the pond. Her head instantly snapped up to see a dark brown male wolf glaring at her. His jaw tense, she knew she was in for some sort of scuffle. She was well aware she was roaming on Derek's territory, but she assumed he'd informed his pack to let her be. Why would he offer her a place to stay for the full moon and not tell his pack about her? Who was this other wolf and did he know who she was?

She didn't have time to continue her internal rambling because the brown wolf sprang from his perch and charged directly at her. He was quick, strong, and determined to drive her away. As they started to fight, she noticed his eyes shown a golden hue, indicating he was a beta. She was putting up quite the fight but struggled against his brute strength and size. Was he even part of Derek's pack? If he was then why was he so adamant on attacking her? She was thoroughly confused but hadn't the time to contemplate the situation much as she was fending off attacks right and left. He was persistent, she had to give him that. She considered shifting back to attempt to speak to him, but that posed a risk of him deciding to just kill her instead. He obviously wasn't there to listen, he was too focused on driving her away.

Their fighting must have attracted others from the male wolf's pack, because soon three additional wolves were standing around them. They didn't intervene, but clearly weren't planning on leaving anytime soon. Their presence had distracted Rosalie just long enough that her attacker was able to deliver a sharp, deep, painful bite to her back left leg. She yelped in pain and stumbled a bit to the side. Just as the other wolf started to stalk towards her again, a black shadow appeared between them. It took her a minute to recognize it as Derek, but once she did she let out a relieved breath.

He seemed to be communicating with them through a pack link, and from the looks of things the brown wolf was getting an earful. The other wolves quickly left, and it was just she and Derek remaining at the pond's edge. She lay with her injured leg delicately resting on some leaves, and he made a motion for her to stay put. Huffing, she relented and let her head relax on the cool ground. She could feel blood pooling under her fur. He left, and moments later returned with her duffel bag in his jaw. He was clearly indicating her to shift, but she was worried. Her leg was in pain, likely not anything too serious, but would probably make walking a challenge. Plus, she was reluctant to speak to him. She knew this would force her into having an actual conversation with him, and she really wasn't ready to face her past.

His growl and shove at her shoulder promted her to snap her teeth at him. He stepped back, started to pace for a few moments, before leaving once again. This time when he came back, he was in human form. He looked pissed, and had that classic brooding look plastered on his face. She turned her head to the side, and saw him flinch. It was pretty clear that her attitude was angering him, and she guessed the fact that he was now an Alpha wasn't helping his instincts to fix things between them either. It was nature, he as an Alpha would want to protect. Even if she wasn't part of his pack, they still had a distant connection with one another. That clearly hasn't dissolved yet, and she knew he was fighting for control over his actions.

"Shift," he stated, not a command but also not a polite request. She still hesitated, uncomfortable with the idea of being out in the woods with an injured leg and having to face human Derek. At least the wolf version of him couldn't pester her with guilt at leaving all those years ago.

"Shift," he commanded through clenched teeth. She knew she was pushing her limits then, and slowly changed back to her human self. He had the decency to avert his eyes as she did her best to pull on shorts and a shirt from her duffel, taking care to not aggravate her leg wound. It was a clear bite that went deep into the tissue. Her advanced healing would help her recover faster, but she would still need to stay off her feet for a few days. Bites from other wolves were more potent, especially a strong beta like the one who attacked her.

"There, happy?" she sarcastically asked. It was her defense for avoiding emotional conversation, and she hoped the incident with his beta would distract him enough that they could avoid bringing up painful memories.

"No," he commented, taking inventory of her injuries. A few scrapes and bruises were visible on her skin, but nothing to serious aside from her leg. "Let's just go get you patched up," he muttered, clearly irritated.

As he knelt down, she felt his arms reach around her back and under her knees to lift her up. She was going to start protesting, but one look from the angry green eyes staring back at her ceased any comment she was about to make. It was obvious she wasn't walking out of the woods on her own without some serious difficulty, so she allowed him to carry her back towards his property.

The path back was eerily familiar, and she could feel tears start to form as they neared his home. The rush of hurt memories as they made their way down the familiar path hurt more than her actual injury. She bit her tongue in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. Quickly pushing down the emotion, she turned to see his determined face. "Why would your beta attack me? First you offer me a place to stay, I refuse, so your response is this?" she gently lifted her bloodied leg. He stopped, his house in view.

"I never intended for you to be attacked. You can't seriously think I would send Scott to fight with you. I told the pack about you coming to town, and they knew to steer clear. Scott is a young and inexperienced wolf, and his instinct took over. He feels bad enough, as do I. I'm sorry," he answered. The last two words came out thick with emotion. She could see he was being sincere, and decided to drop it for the time being. She knew apologies were a rare thing for him.

"How does it look?" asked Isaac as they approached the house. Derek glared at him, clearly still in a bad mood. He brushed past the teenager and shuffled inside. Rosalie immediately noticed the smell of fresh lumber and signs of construction. It seemed he was right in the middle of multiple renovations. She chose not to comment, and instead took in the excited yet wary glances around her. One young wolf stood out, looking distraught and guilty. She assumed him to be Scott.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a scratch," she answered and could see Derek roll his eyes. He gently set her down on a tan couch pushed up against the far wall of what used to be the living room. There were a few pieces of furniture scattered about, but it was all placed at random and looked shuffled from the construction.

"It's more than a scratch," he huffed and looked at Scott. "Can you grab a wet towel to clean this, and the first aid kit in the kitchen?" he quickly requested.

"Y-yeah," Scott stammered and ran to the kitchen. A blonde girl sat next to Rosalie, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Hi, I'm Erica. You must be Rosalie," she said.

"Hi," she started to respond but Derek cut her off.

"Now isn't the time Erica," he chided and quickly started to clean her leg with the towel Scott brought. She hissed at the initial contact, but let him continue working.

"I'm really sorry," Scott began to apologize.

"It's okay, you were just acting on instinct. Can't fault you for that," she answered and gave him a kind smile. She could tell he was beating himself up over it, and she could only imagine what Derek had said to him. He wasn't one for being soft spoken.

"Matt, why don't you bring everyone back out. Isaac and I will stay here," Derek instructed. The others started to leave, but Erica seemed reluctant to miss any opportunity to speak with Rosalie. She gave the girl a wave and tight smile, nodding at her in acknowledgement. "She's never met another she wolf," Derek explained Erica's eagerness.

"Oh," was all Rosalie could manage to say. She was glad Isaac had been allowed to stay, finding some comfort in not being left completely alone with Derek and their past. He began stitching her wound, and she forced her eyes to focus on the worn, wooden chair on the other side of the room while he did so. Wounds inflicted by another wolf still needed immediate attention, even with the extra healing abilities. He carefully weaved in and out of the skin with a needle, having clearly stitched together flesh before. Isaac watched over them with burning curiosity.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"Kind of something you learn to figure out. Can't exactly go to the doctor, can we?" Derek answered, his attention focused on her leg.

"Yeah, I guess. So, you're originally from here?" Isaac moved to sit closer. She was about to answer, but Derek must have said something to him through their pack link, because the teenager quickly averted his eyes and let out a breath.

"Yes. My family was close with the Hale family," she supplied, looking back to Derek. "Are you almost done?" She was ready to get back to her bed at Sam's and rest.

"Thanks for stitching my leg Derek," he mocked in the third person and looked down at her. The tiniest smile appeared on her face at his words, and she rolled her eyes.

"I need to get back to Sam's."

"I'm sure you do," he said in a low voice. He quickly finished and had her leg bandaged. His gaze didn't stray from hers and they sat in silence a few moments until Isaac cleared his throat. He moved to wait outside and give them some sense of privacy.

"Thank you," she said quietly, barely above a whisper. He looked like he was going to say something back, but couldn't find the words. Ready to leave, she said a quiet goodbye And made sure to waive to Isaac before getting in Derek's car. She waited for him to follow, and a minute later he hopped in the driver's seat. In silence he drove down the driveway and towards preserve entrance to drop her off at her vehicle.

* * *

Rosalie

It was the second day after the full moon, and Rosalie had decided she felt up to working. She was still a little slower to move behind the bar, but able to keep up enough for the lunch rush. Sam had practically interrogated her about the stitches on her leg, so she filled him in as best she could. He had always been supportive, and was there to help her in any way he could. He was kind enough to make her some dinner, and tried to reassure her about the situation with Derek. Sam was convinced that Derek meant well, but he didn't know all the nitty gritty details of their nature. Alphas could be dangerous, and Derek was no exception. They had a primal instinct to protect, and if Derek's wolf still saw her as his responsibility or a pack interest, he would act accordingly. She didn't want Sam caught in the cross hairs, so thought it best to keep his involvement at a minimum. Her wolf had sensed Derek's wolf, and there was many emotions circling between the two. Part of it was their history, but part of it could also be Derek's new position. He experienced a lot of change and throwing in an ex girlfriend who would have been his mate if not for a family tragedy, well, that was a lot for one person to handle.

As she went through the motions of her job, her mind was trying to piece together the night of the full moon. Her interaction with Derek had left an imprint on her wolf, wanting to see him again. Her human side, the one with the reasonable and logical brain, knew that getting involved in the train wreck of that relationship was not a good idea. Not a good idea at all.

Just as she had decided to continue avoiding Derek and his pack, one of his wolves walked right up to the bar. To her surprise, it was Scott. "Hi," she greeted warily. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's 3:30," he retorted, and she realized more time had passed than she thought.

"Oh," she said, looking at the clock. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually I'm here on behalf of Erica. She had to go train, but wanted to ask if you could meet her for coffee later."

"And why wouldn't she just ask me herself?"

"Well she had to train...at Derek's..." he started to ramble. She crossed her arms and stared at him expectantly. "And she didn't want him to know so she sent me."

"There it is."

"She said she will be at the coffee shop around 6 if you can make it. Just passing it along," he held his hands up defensively.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does she want to meet with me?" She asked suspiciously.

"You didn't know Erica before...well before, you know. Having a friend is a big deal for her. Much less a friend that's...like her," he explained cryptically so patrons wouldn't catch on to what he said. She silently stared back at him, contemplating what to do.

"Okay. I'll be there," she finally answered. Meeting with Erica seemed like the right thing to do, especially since she was in a pack with all guys. The poor girl probably had burning questions and needed an ear.

"Great, thanks. I'll let her know," Scott nodded before leaving her to finish her shift. The remainder of her workday flew by. It was busy and the patrons kept her moving as well as she could with her foot. Pretty soon it was time for her to take off. As she left the bar, she saw Sam in close conversation with a flirty strawberry blonde. She sent them a smirk, and quickly waved to the bar owner before leaving to meet Erica. To her surprise, she found herself actually looking forward to chatting with her.


	3. 3

Rosalie

It didn't take her more than ten minutes to pull into a vacant parking spot at the only notable coffee shop in town. Molly's Cafe was owned by a local couple, Martin and Molly Hallenger. They were your typical sweet older couple who knew all the regulars by name, and used terms like 'medium' and 'large' for their coffee sizes instead of dead language to label their products. As Rosalie approached the counter she saw Molly grinning at her. "Well look who walks through my door after damn near a decade. That can't be Rosalie can it?"

"Hey Molly," she greeted with a smirk.

"How ya been sweetie?"

"I'm doing okay, just in town for a little while."

"That's what I heard from dear old Sam. Said you were stayin' over there. You sure you're doing okay?" she asked in a motherly voice. The concern melted her heart for a moment, reliving a brief flash of a memory of her own mother.

"I'm just fine. Looking for a good cup of coffee though, you know a place?" she teased.

"I think I can help," Molly nodded and handed over a hot mug.

"Thanks," she accepted the cup of caffeine and turned to survey the cafe. It wasn't very busy, and she was quick to spot the beaming blonde teenager at a table located towards the back. "Hey," she said as she took the vacant seat.

"Hi, I'm so glad you came," Erica started. "Isaac told us about you after Derek took you home the other night. I have so many questions, you know Derek is horrible at answering me. I suppose I could ask Matt or Axl, but it's kind of awkward, especially with Axl. He's so obnoxious sometimes, just whining and constantly feels the need to humiliate me in front of the guys. I am so freaking excited to have another girl in the pack," she started to ramble on.

"Whoa, lets back up. First of all, I am not part of Derek's pack. Let's make that clear."

"Wait, what? Why not? You were on pack lands during the full moon, you and Derek obviously have some sort of past. I don't get it, am I missing something?"

"Yeah, and from the sound of it you're missing pretty much all knowledge of being in a pack," she chuckled. Erica frowned, looked down at her mug of hot apple cider, and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Listen, even though I'm not part of the pack I can still be your friend and answer your questions. Apparently Derek hasn't filled you in on much." The younger girl smiled and nodded in agreement. She felt bad for Erica, being at Derek's mercy to learn about a whole new culture. It could be very overwhelming for someone who didn't grow up around their way of life.

"Okay, start with the pack details then. It definitely feels like I'm in the dark over here." She chuckled at the blonde and nodded her heads

"Well I'm assuming you were bitten, so you didn't grow up in a pack. It's a lot to learn, so don't feel bad of it doesn't make sense right away." She took a sip of coffee and made sure to speak in a low enough voice so the few other customers didn't hear. She did her best to describe how packs worked, the cliff notes version. She touched on pack hierarchy, the differences between Alphas and Betas, packs and lone wolves like herself, and how arrangements were frequently made between packs.

"So, I could be a lone wolf too, just like you?"

"Yes, technically. But I wouldn't recommend it. I was in a different pack until just recently. We are social by nature, and need a pack for support, protection...and sense of being."

"Then what about you? You say you aren't part of Derek's pack, then why are you here?" She knew they would eventually lead to this topic.

"Derek and I have a past, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm staying. I'm just here until I figure out my next move. It's complicated." Her tone made it clear that it wasn't a conversation she wanted to continue. Erica shot her a look, but got the hint.

"Can you tell me about mates?" The questions wasn't surprising, but Rosalie wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I tried asking Derek about it, and he did tell me a little bit, but not much."

"Let's save that question for next time," she suggested. She wasn't ready to dig into that yet, and their drinks were empty. It was getting late for a school night, and she knew Erica should get going to get some rest. Wolves needed time to recuperate after the full moon, and a young wolf like Erica could use the extra rest.

"Promise you're not going to up and leave without saying goodbye?"

"Promise," she assured her, and walked with her to the front of the cafe. "Are you okay to walk home?"

"Isaac is going to pick me up," Erica answered, but before Rosalie could comment she heard the familiar rumble of a Camaro. "Shit," the teen mumbled.

Derek pulled up in his car, slamming it into park right in front of the cafe. "Get in," he snapped at Erica.

"I didn't do anything wrong," she started to argue, but one glare from the broody Alpha had her silently getting in the vehicle. Rosalie frowned, and she took a step forward. To her surprise, he got out of his car and walked around to face her.

"A little harsh, don't you think?"

"She's supposed to be home, resting. And her parents think she's at a friend's house. Isn't going to look very good if she's spotted with some stranger at Molly's, is it?" he grumbled. She couldn't read him, and wasn't sure if he was truly just upset that Erica wasn't supposed to be out and about, or if he was mad that she was out and about with _her._

"It was just coffee."

"Just coffee with another wolf who she doesn't know?" He wasn't accusing, but there was an underlying tone to his voice.

"She needs someone to answer her questions, teach her how to be a wolf; how to be a she wolf. You're not exactly an open book for her to learn from," she bit back. Her words had some sort of effect on him, and he gave a small flinch but quickly recovered. His emerald gaze flickered down to her foot. She could tell he wanted to ask her how she was doing, but he remained silent. He abruptly turned, got in his car and started to pull away. As they left, Erica gave one last wave goodbye with a small smile. "Good luck," she sarcastically muttered under her breath and walked to her own vehicle.

Derek was a confusing and difficult man, that much hadn't changed since they were teenagers. Rolling her eyes, she started on her way back to Sam's. She was in need of a quick bite to eat and a good nights sleep. The couch was calling her name.

Another week had passed, and Erica had taken to texting Rosalie. She wasn't entirely sure how she got her number, especially because she had a burner phone, but figured it had something to do with Sam. Besides, teenagers were resourceful. Erica wasn't joking when she said she had lots of questions, but Rosalie did her best to answer them honestly and without bias. It was the following weekend when she found herself finishing up work after the dinner rush when she noticed Erica's distressed presence behind the building. "Erica? Are you alright?" She frantically ran to the girl, catching her in a sobbing mess. "Where's the pack, did someone hurt you?" Her defenses immediately went up as she searched the area for threats or danger.

"No," she cried and clung to Rosalie for dear life. It was then that she smelled a change in her scent and felt her high temperature. "What's wrong with me? I'm so hot and emotional, I can't stop crying and wanting to peel my freaking skin off!" She looked scared, and clearly didn't know what to do. But, Rosalie knew exactly what she was going through.

"Come on, you're going to be okay. Let's get you a cold shower and some strong meds."

"Shower?" They began walking to Sam's home, and Rosalie fished for her phone.

"Do you have your phone? I don't know where mine is. And yes, a shower. You're...in heat. Remember we talked about this, it's like a really bad period, intensified with wolf urges and all that fun stuff," she tried to keep her voice light and airy. Erica just started sobbing louder.

"But I don't want to be!" She looked scared, and winced with worry.

"I know. But it's not that bad, trust me it will pass." She spotted Erica's phone sticking out from her jeans pocket and grabbed it. As she continued to support her walking towards Sam's house, she quickly searched through it to find Derek's number in the recent calls.

As they walked up the stairs and through the front door, Rosalie set Erica down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get some water and meds. She called Derek who picked up on the second ring. "Where are you?" he demanded.

"I have her," she answered and let out a breath as she found medication she kept on hand specifically for what Erica was experiencing.

"What? She went to you? Where are you?" She couldn't tell if he was irritated or worried, but she was able to sense a small bit of relief in his voice.

"We're at Sam's. She's safe, just...in heat," she answered. It was a completely natural thing, and only happened every few months, but was just as sensitive a topic as a woman's period. It wasn't exactly something guys had casual conversation over. She doubted Derek had given her much detail, which was evident by the conversations she'd had with Erica about it.

"What? Well that explains a lot. Shit," he cursed and she could hear his keys and a door slamming in the background.

"Maybe it's best if she stays here for a few days until it passes, especially with those young wolves you've got running around," she offered sincerely. She silently walked back into the living room to give Erica some pills and a tall glass of water which she accepted gratefully.

"No, I should come get her. She's my responsibility," he sounded guilty.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If you really want what's best for her, you know she's safer here with me than with you and the guys right now." He seemed to be silently considering her words before finally sighing in defeat.

"Fine." The line was silent for a long minute.

"She's okay, Derek," she tried to reassure.

"No, you're right. She's better off with you for a few days." She smiled at his words and nodded to herself. "Thanks."

"Sure. I'll keep you updated."

"Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Will do. I promise," she agreed and looked out the window at the inky black night. It was weird talking with him in the phone. At the same time, it felt comfortable and reassuring.

"Yeah I've heard that before," he added before hanging up. Her stomach dropped and her eyes widened.

"Jerk," she called at the phone, baffled by his rude response. He just had to sneak that insult in. She knew he clearly was still upset and hurt by her leaving all those years ago, but it was the first time he'd outright said something mean to her since coming back to town. It stung.

Shaking off the comment, she put a brave face on and turned her attention back to Erica. "You can stay here a few days. We'll make a girls weekend out of it," she tried to encourage, receiving a very weak smile in response. "Maybe a weekend of movies, ice water, and some junk food." Erica attempted a small chuckle and curled up on the couch to watch TV with her.

She had to admit, it was kind of nice to be close to another wolf again. She missed the company. The two she wolves spent the remainder of the evening watching TV until late in the night when Sam came in from closing up the bar. Being a Friday night, it was nearing 3:00 am when he waltzed in.

"House guest?" Sam whispered, noticing Erica sleeping on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Something like that. You mind?"

"Not at all. Friend of yours is a friend of mine. You know that," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm beat, going to get some sleep. See you in the morning," he added before heading up the stairs. She heard the familiar creak of the stairs as he went up to his bedroom and shut the door. It was then that she realized she had familiarized the creaky stairs. She knew where the coffee mugs where kept, and had developed a habit of grabbing the mail each day. In a short while she'd fallen into a routine of living at Sam's; of living in Beacon Hills again. Her plan of passing through appeared to be a little longer stay. As she looked down at the sleeping girl next to her, so clearly needing help and guidance from another she wolf, she began to entertain the idea of staying. Then, she was reminded of Derek's harsh tone and comment on the phone earlier. Scoffing to herself she changed the channel with a little extra force than needed on the remote. Maybe she wanted to stay a while for Erica, but Derek might make that difficult. It seemed she had some thinking to do.

Two days later Rosalie sat on Sam's small porch enjoying a cup of coffee. She and Erica has spent the day prior keeping comfortable and discussing the details of werewolf anatomy. It was the crash course, but still way more informative than the small tidbits Derek had explained. She'd taken the liberty of texting Erica's parents from her phone, stating she was at a friends house for the weekend. Luckily, her dad was away on business and her mom was working most of the weekend. As a teenager, Rosalie would have been so envious. Her parents were so over protective that never would have flew with them. Having werewolf parents made it pretty much impossible to sneak out or lie about where you went. Heightened senses instantly gave you away. That's not to say she didn't try a time or two, some of which Derek even tried to help her with. But, it never ended well, and she never succeeded.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by the crunch of gravel. Looking up she saw just the man she was thinking about walking up to the porch stairs. "Good morning Derek," she said with thick sarcasm. His brow furrowed and he kept his hands in the pockets of his black jacket.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be just fine. Her parents think she was staying at a friends. She might need to call in to school tomorrow, but should be okay to return by Tuesday."

"Good," he nodded, looking down at the tanned gravel at his feet. They were silent for a few moments before he finally cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, about what I said," he muttered, not fully looking at her. She wasn't quite sure if he was being sincere or not.

"Why yes, I can see how sorry you are by the concerned and remorseful look on your face. Coming all the way over here to deliver an in-person apology, what commitment!" she mocked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smirk.

His eyes darted to hers and he looked irritated that she was making fun of him, but when he saw her smirk he also let a crooked grin grace his lips. "Okay maybe I deserve that," he admitted. She took a sip of her coffee and thought about offering him a cup, but paused when the screen door opened and out walked a sleepy Sam.

"Oh, that for me?" he joked, gesturing towards her mug. He was in low slung pajama pants, a plain grey t-shirt, and his hair was sticking up in a wild mess.

"I made a whole pot, go help yourself," she smiled and nodded towards the kitchen.

"Well, I suppose a barkeep can pour his own cup of coffee then, yeah?" he turned to go back inside but Derek's presence was finally noticed. "Derek, what brings you by?"

"Erica is part of his pack," Rosalie shared, igniting Derek's weary eye. Sam had said ever since she'd left that day years ago, he and Derek never were the same. There was a very present tension between the two. She wasn't sure if Derek blamed Sam for helping her leave, or if he just needed someone to resent over the whole thing. Either way, it left the three of them standing awkwardly outside Sam's house.

"Well, lucky me I had two she wolves to protect me all weekend and I didn't even know it. Well, except for the one," he tilted his head towards her. She laughed, and watched him retreat back inside.

"I can bring her home later today. She's still resting," she said.

"Alright. Thanks." He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"Derek," his name felt foreign leaving her lips. He halted, and turned to face her once again. "I'm thinking about staying just a little longer. For Erica" she quickly clarified. "I think she needs another woman to help her. Unless that's going to be a problem between us?"

"I think she'd like that, if you're willing." She nodded, hopeful they could make things work with her staying a little longer.


End file.
